Being Sick Sucks!
by TemptressLycoris
Summary: A random story about my character being sick with a cold. The organization each try to get her better in their own way.
1. Scary Britniax!

Oliveprincess: Okay before I start with the story there's a couple things that I have to say! I am sorry if I haven't been updating my chapters quickly but a lot of things have happened this month! My friend died and I am dedicating all my fanfics to her. Also I have been busy with my babysitting job, SAT practice courses and homework itself. I also feel like crap since I have a cold and my cold somehow inspired me to write this!

Oh yea, one more thing this features my OC Britniax and the story that involves her will be coming soon! This is a bit of a test run to see if she works!

Being Sick Sucks!

Chapter 1: Poor Britniax

Organization XIII sat in the meeting room. The members listened as Xemnas droned on about his next plan to obtain Kingdom Hearts. Everyone was either listening or just staring into space. Xemnas was explaining how Sora would be disposed until he was interrupted by perpetual coughing. He stopped talking and glanced around the room trying to pinpoint who was interrupting him so he could rip out their throats. Then the coughing ceased and then he continued his ongoing speech. A couple of minutes passed and then noise of someone coughing continued again. This time Xemnas looked at each of the members to see who was interrupting his glorious speech.

Marluxia was drawing the new landscape for his new rose garden. Xaldin was taking notes from Xemnas's speech. Larxene was drawing Marluxia's name all over her notepad. Zexion was just sitting there in his emoness. Roxas was just sitting there with dazed smile, he was thinking about Namine. Saix was waxing his claymour so it would be all shiny. Luxord was playing solitaire. Demyx was listening to his ipod, and the tune of I Don't Wanna Grow Up by Simple Plan could be heard through the headphones. Axel was drawing pictures of him burning various objects on a piece of paper. Xigbar was looking at a porn magazine and giggled silently to himself. Vexen just sat in silence. A cough erupted from the small figure by Vexen. Xemnas sighed when he realized who the owner of the cough was. It was Britniax, the newest member, she came when Leaxueas disappeared.

"Britniax is there something wrong" Xemnas asked as he strode over to her side looking into the younger nobody's face.

"I'm fine, superior," Britniax said as she sat up, trying to avoid Xemnas's hand.

Vexen then pushed back her bangs and put his hand on her forehead. He looked at her a bit. Her eyes were had dark circles from the lack of sleep, she sounded congested and she was flushed red from a developing fever. He could feel her body shaking. He took his hand off and put his glove back on.

"You have a cold," Vexen announced.

"That's what you get for dancing in the rain, naked" Xigbar said with a laugh.

"How do you know that?" Britniax said as she pointed a finger at Xigbar.

Xigbar just answered her with some horny laughs. She glared at him and got out her two daggers and prepared to smite Xigbar. Axel and Demyx ran toward them and held Britniax back.

"Come on, your sick you shouldn't have the energy to beat the crap out of Xigbar" Axel yelled as he grabbed her weapons and threw them aside.

"Shut the hell up, let me rip off his balls," she screamed.

All the men backed away slowly and covered their family jewels. Britniax approached them slowly and got ready to throw her poison needles at them.

"Come on Britniax, you don't wanna hurt us" Demyx said slowly as he put his hands up in defense.

No answer came from her mouth. Xaldin walked up to her and tapped her still form.

"She's asleep," he said

Everyone then fell down anime style. Axel picked her up and made a getaway to her room where she would not wreak any more havoc.

Okay how was that, it took me an hour to type this and I'm sorry if it sucks but this came from my head. R and R. Until the next chappie!


	2. Get the Pervert Off

Oliveprincess: I like how this is turning out so I'm gonna continue it.

Demyx- (runs in) There you are, you should be in bed resting.

Oliveprincess: but I'm not tired and I feel fine!

Demyx- You have a fever; you shouldn't be running around or announcing your fanfics.

Oliveprincess: But…

Demyx: No buts or I'll have Marluxia come in with that herbal medicine

Oliveprincess: Nooooo (runs away)

Axel-(bursts through the door and hits oliveprincess) I'm here to say the disclaimer so oliveprincess will go back to bed.

Demyx- you just knocked her out! (picks unconscious oliveprincess up)

Axel-(shrugs) At least she now she can't bother anyone, oh well on to the disclaimer, Oliveprincess does not own Kingdom Hearts!

Being Sick Sucks!

Chapter 2: It Tastes Like Candy

Organization XIII was in Britniax's room, all of them were trying to hold her down while Vexen got some medication out. As hands held down her arms and legs, Vexen approached her with a needle in hand. Britniax's eyes got big and she struggled even more as they held her down.

"I don't like needles" she screamed

"I am giving you antibiotics" Vexen said calmly as he tried to find a good vein but got slapped in the face.

"All of you move" Demyx spoke suddenly.

Everyone looked at him like he was crazy. Britniax chose that time to get out of their grasp and run into her bathroom where she would lock herself up and she could survive the cold on her own. Demyx pulled out a plushie that looked like Axel from his cloak. He smiled as he put it on her bed and waited to see what she would do. Britniax stopped in midrun and stared at the plushie, she cautiously crawled over to. The other members looked on with wonder. Britniax batted it with her hand and stepped back incase it decided to explode. The plushie sat in silence and Britniax tackled it. She hugged it tightly and squealed in delight.

"Can Vexen give you the antibiotic now?" Demyx asked her

She looked at him for a moment and stuck out her arm. As Vexen slipped the needle into her skin where the medicine would help fight back the virus, he watched her eyelids droop a bit. When he finished, he ordered her to lay down and rest but being the stubborn girl she was, she refused.

"I know what will make you feel better," Xigbar said in perverted voice as he got close to Britniax and wrapped his arms around her.

"Get the pervert off me before I start throwing shuriken at you all" Britniax screeched as she wriggled free from Xigbar and ran over and hid behind Axel.

Xemnas ordered all of the members who had things to do to leave; as the some filed out all there was left was Axel, Xigbar, Marluxia, Vexen, and Roxas. Vexen stood by Britniax who was holding the plushie close to her chest.

"I need to go get some medication and I need someone to come with me," Vexen stated flatly.

"I'll come" Roxas said nonchalantly as he watched Xigbar taking small side steps towards Britniax's bed.

"Go away, you friggin pervert" Britniax screamed but it soon turned into a coughing fit.

" We'd better leave soon, I don't want the cold to get worse" Vexen said in a serious voice.

"Come on Roxas, let's get going, Axel stay with Britniax until I come back and keep Xigbar away from her, I don't want any unnecessary deaths happening while I am gone." Vexen yelled across the room as he opened a portal.

"Great" Axel groaned as he looked at Britniax hiding under her dark purple comforter as Xigbar sat on the bed besides her.

Axel- Guess that's all she put up for now

Demyx- Well at least I don't have to deal with Xigbar

Oliverprincess: (who just woke up) Uh not really, until the next chapter, see ya.


	3. How To Get An Old Man Out Of Your Room

Oliveprincess- Waaaaaah I'm sick with a cold again

oOliveprincess- Waaaaaah I'm sick with a cold again.

Marluxia- Quit complaining

Oliveprincess-But they make me feel crap

Axel- Well it's your fault for going outside without a jacket

Oliveprincess- Waaaaaaaaah you're not nice at all Axel

Axel- Hey I am nice, I wouldn't have made Britniax any food if I wasn't

Oliveprincess- Why do you always have to be right?

Axel- Because I'm always right

Xigbar- Oliveprincess does not own Kingdom Hearts, Square Enix does but she does own her character Britniax.

Oliveprincess- (runs away) Would you quit following me?

Sorry if I haven't been around guys. I know you thought I probably died or gave up on my work but I didn't. I am in college now! So that means I'm extremely busy, more than I was before but I will try to finish this fanfic before my first semester finishes.

Being Sick Sucks!

Chapter 3: How To Get An Old Man Out Of Your Room

Britniax pulled the comforter over her as Xigbar tried to lure her out by saying that he was good in bed. In reply, Britniax got out of her hiding place and kicked Xigbar in the shins and ran into her bathroom, and locked the door. Axel sighed as he watched Xigbar try to shoot the door down with his sniper gun but was shot back at him from the force field that Britniax had put up.

"Xigbar, stop pestering Britniax" yelled over the shots that were being fired.

Come on Axel, I know she wants me" said Xigbar in sly voice as he stopped to fire another round.

Axel created a portal and grabbed the hood of Xigbar's cloak, stepped back and threw Xigbar into the portal. Axel looked towards the bathroom door and sighed. He knocked on it and waited before he spoke.

"Britniax you can come out now, Xigbar won't bother you know" Axel spoke calmly as he watched the door open slowly.

As the door opened, Britniax began to slowly fall. Axel quickly caught her in his arms. He looked down at her as she struggled to stand up; Britniax put a hand against the wall and pushed Axel away. She walked over to a chair in her room and sat down.

"Axel, I'm fine," Britniax spoke in hoarse voice as another coughing fit began.

"I don't think so" Axel said in concerned voice as he picked her up and held her in his arms.

"Axel you know I don't like to be picked up, put me down now!!" Britniax screeched as tried to struggle out of his grasp.

"Stop struggling, you'll only tire yourself out more, now stay in bed and get some rest" Axel scolded and flicked her lightly on the forehead.

Axel dropped her on her bed and sighed as felt a headache emerging. A loud grumbling noise disturbed the silence. Britniax turned red as a cherry and looked down at her comforter. Axel stood up and pointed a finger at her.

"I'm going to make you something to eat but stay in bed or else I will make sure that video of you in bunny pajama's while singing "Barbie Girl" gets on the internet" Axel threatened.

Britniax quickly got under the covers. Axel left the room and started to head for the kitchen. Ten minutes past and Britniax grumbled as she waited for Axel to come back with some food. A knock came from the door.

"Who is it" Britniax spoke in a choked voice.

"Everyone's favorite mullet head" the voice said happily.

"Fine, come on in Demyx" Britniax said as she watched Demyx come carrying a sewing kit.

"So exactly when did you like sewing" Britniax asked as she watched Demyx sit on the edge of her bed.

"Since I came to organization, you can really get bored here most of the time" Demyx explained as Britniax glared.

"When exactly did I give you permission to sit on my bed" Britniax gowled.

" Uh can I sit here?" Demyx asked suddenly

"No, move your ass on the floor, NOW!!" she screamed

"Why are you being such a bitch?" Demyx complained

"Oh I'll tell you why, because number one, I can be, and two because I'm a sick, damnit" Britniax yelled.

Demyx parked his rear on the floor and opened up the sewing kit.

/What is Demyx sewing? When will Axel be back with food, and when the hell will Roxas and Vexen get back from the pharmacy before things explode. Come back for the next chapter of Being Sick Sucks and all will be explained. Also thank you to all my reviewers who have been giving me ideas and support. Bye all.


End file.
